


Sweating

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is making a fuss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scorpius is sick, bless these boys, more like quote on quote sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: "But it's just a simple cough!"
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Sweating

"Are you comfortable?" Al inquired, having put another pillow under Scorpius' back and the nth blanket on top of him.

He looked rather proud of himself.

Scorpius gave him a half-hearted glare. He was aware that his boyfriend thought it cute when he did that, which didn't help to abate Scorpius' slight annoyance. But alas, he had no other weapon in his current situation.

"Not really, but thanks. My supposed infection seems shy when you're around, you know, like he's aware what you will do to me as soon as I show any more symptoms."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Sauna is not that bad, don't be a drama king. Besides, heat is a long-known cure for many kinds of cold and flu, if you just tried–"

"Albus. I _despise_ high temperatures. I'm already boiling _in here_ ," he whined.

Albus shook his head. "Better let me take care of you then, so that you won't end up suffering further. 'Kay?"

Scorpius sighed, defeated. He just _had to_ have damn coughed _a little bit_ more than usual this morning, eh? "I would die from the heat sooner than from any damned cold or flu or whatever, I swear."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make sure you won't die on me."

Scorpius smiled at his boyfriend affectionately. How he managed to make Scorpius love him even more even when he was playing on his nerves was beyond him.

"I mean... If you cuddled with me, I'm sure your body heat would make me feel better immediately. Or... you know, we could try some... nice _exercise_." He picked at his blanket idly, trying to hide his smirk.

Albus tsked at him.

"I'm sorry, Scor, but both close proximity as well as any exercise need to wait until you feel good again."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I _do_ feel good, Ally. And I appreciate that you care about my health so much, but to be completely honest, I think you're exaggerating." And before Albus opened his mouth – to tell him off, presumably – Scorpius raised both hands and added, "But I get it. I have done that too. And I don't want you to keep stressing out, so I promise I'll be a good boy and won't disregard your guidelines." He saluted him. Even though he could feel his back starting to dampen from all this heat.

Oh well. What sacrifices love pushes one to make...

Albus blinked at the blond. "Well, that's good." He fidgeted a little. "I mean, you simply have a cough for now, so I suppose we could do the cuddling if you want..."

Scorpius shook his head at his boyfriend. "I'd like that very much. Are you sure, though? I don't want _you_ to catch some shit."

"No, it's okay, I'm sure. This," he gestured vaguely towards the blankets and pillows cocooning Scorpius, "is nothing more than simple prevention methods."

With that said, he crawled under the duvet – which proved to be a challenge because of all the pillows and added layers – and snuggled into Scorpius. Who wrapped his arms around Albus happily and tangled their legs together.

He smiled. "Love you, you embodiment of all that's too good."

"Love you too, you twat." Albus lifted his head, his expression stern. "But kissing is still out of the game," he announced firmly.

Scorpius groaned. "At least now we'll be sweating our arses off here together."

"I think I'm hungry, though," Albus mumbled, before lifting his head again. "Are you hungry?" He didn't wait for Scorpius' response, however, instead jumping out of the bed. "I'll make us some chicken soup. It will bring you back on your feet in no time!"

Scorpius sighed heavily, watching his boyfriend march out of the room. This will be a looong day...

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda à propos. Hope you enjoyed this short, silly piece.


End file.
